Camp Mystictocwa: Vampire Diaries Summer Camp
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: This story includes characters from the TV show The Vampire Diaries. Contains mature content. All human.


A TVD Fan fiction

The Vampire Diaries gang is placed in a summer camp setting. No vampires or mystical creatures involved. The only two people related in this story are Elena and Jeremy. With camp Mystictocwa under staffed and bustling with summer activity four group leaders are faced with new faces and new opportunities. Damon and his best friend Stefan are in charge of the boys' camps and Caroline and Jenna are in charge of the girls' camps. Alaric is the head of the camp's department of activities and student affairs. In the small town of Mystic Falls there's not much for these soon to be seniors and fellow high school students to do during the summer except get into some wet and wild trouble with four camp counselors. Will Damon and Caroline rekindle a past romance? Will Stefan break out of his quiet shell? Will Alaric and Jenna finally shack up in his activities office? Or maybe the campers will sway the leaders into different directions, pitting certain friends and parties against one another. Maybe little Elena Gilbert, soon to be Senior at Mystic Falls, will tame our favorite bad boy counselor for good. It's all going down this summer at Camp Mystictocwa. I own none of the TVD characters, nor I am affiliated with the CW. All characters are based on the television series.

_"Alright counselors, let's make this a safe and fun summer for the kids. I'm counting on the four of you to be my eyes and ears around here,"_ Alaric Saltzman said, addressing his bright-eyed group leaders. It was June and summer break had just kicked off. The students of Mystic Falls, Virginia had only been out of school for a week and today was the day for the majority of them to arrive at the summer camp. Alaric took his position at Camp Mystictocwa very seriously; he had the best team possible to ensure student safety and to provide entertaining summer fun for all. _"I've got the cabin rosters up here for each of you,"_ he proclaimed, brandishing four pieces of paper with a slew of names typed on each. He walked to each one in the small group, handing them their roster with their name printed on top. _"Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Jenna,"_ Alaric lingered next to Jenna, as they each began looking over the names, some familiar some not so much. _"If there are any questions, please do not hesitate to ask, and please let me know of any discrepancies once the kids arrive this afternoon. Breakfast is at its usual time of 9am, followed by lunch at noon, and then of course dinner at 5pm. Same rules apply as last year, all functions specified in your packets that you received last weekend are mandatory. No students are allowed to leave said functions unless they become ill or have been to see me. No field trips are to taken on a whim this summer; Mr. Salvatore," _Alaric announced locking eyes with Damon's cobalt stare_. "You got it chief,"_ Damon retorted saluting Alaric, his usual smirk plastered to his face. Caroline rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Damon was such a pain, he never seemed to follow the rules and yet all the campers worshipped the ground he walked on as if he was some sort of God. _"Don't pout Caroline, it's not attractive,"_ Damon joked, winking in her direction. _"Ass,"_ Caroline breathed, trying her best to ignore him and his snide little remarks. _"Settle down you two,"_ Jenna smiled, secretly enjoying the way Damon tormented Caroline; she could be so damn uptight sometimes. _"Seriously you guys,"_ Alaric began, _"We all have to get along if this summer is going to run smoothly." _Stefan nodded, _"I'll keep him in check Ric," _he stated slinging his arm around Damon's neck. _"Thanks pal,"_ Damon teased sarcastically, mock punching Stefan in the ribs. Caroline continued to huff, God they were so immature. Alaric stood up from the bench he was kneeling on, _"Alright my fantastic four, get your selves together and prepared. We have approximately three hours until everyone begins to arrive. Thanks, guys." _Alaric nodded a smile of approval as the four scurried out of the dinning hall into the sun's warmth. _"When he says Fantastic Four, he really means team badass,"_ Damon joked high-fiving Stefan. _"Team badass indeed,"_ agreed Stefan. _"Can you guys be serious for like five minutes and just focus on your rosters and accomplishing something for once instead of slacking off,"_ Caroline scolded. _"Blow me, Care,"_ Damon interjected. Caroline's eyes narrowed_, "Dream on, Salvatore."_ Damon chuckled eyeing Caroline hungrily, just to cause discomfort. _"I don't have to dream on there Carebear, I have a pretty good memory."_ Caroline's cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment; she really had set herself up for that one. She wanted everyone to forget about the past, her past with Damon. The times they used to sleep together and the massive headache he caused for her. Part of her wanted him again and the other part of her wanted to cut off his air supply every time he spoke_. "Go to hell Damon,"_ Caroline finally retorted, grabbing Jenna's arm and pulling her off towards the Girls' cabins. _"Do I offend?"_ Stefan boomed with laughter at Damon's comments and the playful shrug of his shoulders. _"You're such a dick," _Stefan said slapping his best friend on the back, _"Come on man, we have work to do, no more 'slacking off.'"_ The boys' laughter seemed to ring throughout the area as they made their way towards the boys' cabins by the lake.


End file.
